


Querida Familia...

by Aristides_De_Sedas



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Amigos, Cuñado, Georgie Denbrough Vive, M/M, Pennywise vs Maturin, Seugra, Universo Alterno, familia, lenguaje grosero, ¿Stan No Quiere Ser Judio?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristides_De_Sedas/pseuds/Aristides_De_Sedas
Summary: Después de la derrota del payaso Pennywise, Derry esta libre de amenazas y los perdedores pueden tener vidas normales. Pero para Bill y Eddie las cosas son un poco agridulces... Georgie volvió a la vida y ahora es el cuñado de Eddie y Sonia (la madre de Eddie) es la suegra de Bill, ahora la familia Denbrough y Kaspbrak están unidas por obra de La Tortuga Maturin.(Los eventos de la película ocurrieron en el 2019) (lamento los errores ortográficos)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Stozier - Relationship, kaspbrough - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Lluvia en pareja

**Author's Note:**

> Para ser sincero soy muy nuevo en esta pagina yo soy de Wattpad y esta historia también esta allí pero la terminare aquí.
> 
> (solo tendré las historias que me importen aquí)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill y Eddie están disfrutando de un día lluvioso hasta que aparece Georgie

En una tarde lluviosa de otoño Eddie y Bill estaban acostados juntos en la cama de este ultimó. Estaban abrazados bajo una manta mientras veían vídeos en Youtube en la tablet de Eddie. La el aire acondicionado puesto a propósito por los dos y a verse bañado juntos para disfrutar mejor del frío, una manta ligera y pijamas no muy cálidos... Esos dos amaban el frío por el simple echo de poder abrazarse.

En eso la puerta es abierta y deja mostrar a Georgie con una mirada vacía y su barquito de papel. Al mira a los chicos su expresión vacía cambia a una alegré y llena de vida

—¡Eddie!

Georgie le encantaba cuando Eddie se quedaba en casa, pues que el estuviera significaba que su hermano y cuñado jugarían con el. Y antes de que dormiera Eddie le leería un cuento que seguramente Bill escribió.

El niño emocionado sube a la cama donde se encuentran los chicos.

—hola Georgie —el abraza al niño que se subió a sus piernas —di me pequeño Georgie ¿que estabas haciendo?

—jugaba bajo la lluvia con el barquito de papel... —a la vez que dijo eso mostró una sonrisa sombria.

La pareja se tenso al escuchar eso, cada vez que llueve Georgie se pone su impermeable amarillo y se va con un barco de papel a jugar afuera, al regresar tiene una mirada vacía que pareciera que no tuviera alma.

Después de derrotar a Pennywise, La Tortuga Maturin revivió a Georgie como agradecimiento a los chicos, Pero Georgie hace lo mismo que paso el día que murió a manos del payaso, sin temor a que pase lo mismo, pareciera que Georgie lo hace a propósito.

—v-vete a cambiarte Georgie, pronto cenaremos.

—esta bien —el se baja de la cama para irse corriendo a su habitación.

Eddie y Bill se quedan mirando a Georgie hasta que sale de la habitación.

—Bill, no es por ofender pero ¿como lo digo? tu hermano— antes de que siguiera hablando, Bill lo interrumpe.

—si, también me da miedo —confeso —y no solo a mi, mis padres algunas veces también se espantan.

Ellos se miran y empiezan a reír.

—¿dos perdedores sintiendo miedo?

—no es miedo en si, mas bien lo que siento es... —pensó un momento en lo que iba a decir —escalofríos.

—bien chico escalofríos, mis padres están de viaje y estoy a cargo —el se levanto —hagamos la cena ¿me ayudas a cocinarla?

—de acuerdo —el también se levanto —¿que cocinamos hoy?

—el abuelo de Mike le regalo a mis padres algo de carne de cordero ¿lo cocinamos?

—no te veo preparando la carne.

Ambos rieron y se fueron a cocinar la cena.


	2. Simplemente una amistad de niños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí mostrare el inicio de la amistad de Bill y Eddie desde que eran prácticamente niños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí presento este segundo capitulo de este ship que tanto me gusta

Sonia Kaspbrak arreglaba su jardín delantero, es algo que no hace con mucha frecuencia, generalmente lo hace 1 vez al mes para evitar que su jardín muera.

Mientras se encargaba de trasplantar unas margaritas, su pequeño de 3 años jugaba con una pelota lo suficientemente grande para que no se la pueda tragar, lo suficientemente pequeña para evitar que se tropezara y lo suficientemente suave para no lastimarse con ella.

En eso la puerta de sus vecinos es abierta bruscamente lo cual la sobresalta, Zack y Sharon Denbrough salen rápidamente de su casa junto a su hijo, ambos esposos están muy arreglados mientras su hijo que en los brazos de su madre solo tiene un pijama, ambos parecen estar desesperados mientras discuten algo.

La señora Sharon nota a que Sonia esta arreglando su jardín, le dice a su esposo y rápidamente camina en dirección a Sonia procurando no caer se con lo tacones.

—buenos días señora Sonia, disculpe la molestia pero tengo que pedirle algo —ella le dice de una manera tan desesperada que pareciera que su vida dependiera de ello. 

—buenos días señora Sharon ¿que se lo ofrece?

—mire, mi esposo y yo vamos a Hawái por una semana para celebrar nuestro aniversario —ella se detiene para acomodar a su hijo en sus brazos —íbamos a dejar a nuestro hijo con su niñera, pero nos llamo a ultimo minuto diciendo que tuvo un accidente que la dejo en el hospital.

—entiendo pero... ¿En que les puedo ayudar? —preguntó algo confundida por lo que le decían.

—mire señora Sonia, sabemos que usted cuida de su hijo de maravilla —hizo otra pausa para volver a acomodar a su hijo —quisiéramos que cuidara de nuestro hijo por la semana que Zack y yo nos vamos.

—pero yo no se si pued- —antes de que pudiera decir algo mas fue interrumpida.

—muchas gracias señora Sonia le juro que le pagaré los gastos de mi hijo cuando volvamos —como pudo abrió su bolso, sacando una llave —tenga una copia de la llave de nuestra casa por si acaso —le da la llave y camina apresurada al carro.

Sharon para de caminar y vuelve para dejar a su hijo con Sonia.

—William, pórtate bien —ella lo bajo de sus brazos —adiós cariño, te quiero —le beso la frente a su hijo para luego irse corriendo al auto.

Apenas ella subió al auto este arrancó a toda marcha, el pequeño movía su mano para despedirse del auto, mientras Sonia seguía confundida por lo ocurrido.

Ella suspiro para tomar al niño de la mano y caminar a donde se encontraba su hijo.

—Eddie cariño, te traje un amigo con quien jugar—se agacho como pudo para quedar a la altura del niño —mira niño, puedes jugar con Eddie pero con calma, el es muy delicado —ella se levanta con dificultad y se va a terminar de arreglar el jardín.

—h-hola s-soy W-William, pero me p-puedes llamar B-Bill —el niño habla con tartamudeos, pero no tanto por nervios sino porque no pudiera hablar sin ellos.

El otro niño algo asustado dice su nombre.

—s-soy Edward, pero me puedes llamar Eddie —el esta algo nervioso por conocer a otro niño.

—b-bueno E-Eddie ¿que j-juegas? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—juego con esta pelota, pero no juego a algo específico

Bill piensa un momento en algo para poder jugar con la pelota, pero no se le ocurre algo que no implique lastimar al niño.

—n-no se me o-ocurre a-algo con la p-pelota —cierra los ojos un momento para pensar en algo mas con que jugar —ya se ¿t-tienes t-tiza? — Eddie asiente y le un paquete de tiza no venenoso —g-genial —Bill toma una de las tizas y empieza a dibujar los mosaicos de la puerta.

—déjame intentar —Eddie toma otra tiza y empieza a dibujar, ambos niños se la pasan el resto de la mañana dibujando en los mosaicos.

Después de tener suficiente de arreglar su jardín y asegurarse de que durara hasta el próximo mes, decidió que era hora de comer.

—vamos niños, hay que almorzar —ella tomo a cada niño de las manos y entro con ellos a la casa.

Los días pasaban lentos y llenos de diversión para ambos niños, juegan en la habitación de Eddie muy seguido (porque no podían hacer mucho más) Bill aprendió rápidamente que Eddie le tiene miedo a los gérmenes, pero no le tomo mayor importancia ya que a Eddie no le importaba que tartamudeara, le gustaban las duchas en la habitación de Eddie ya que realmente te dejaban limpio.

Entre ellos se formo una pequeña amistad que poco a poco se fue haciendo mas grande, se notaba que ambos serian amigos de toda la vida ¿no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pues eso es todo, lamento si es algo corto, prometo que haré capítulos mas largos pero es lo que puedo hacer por ahora.


End file.
